I Get All Tingly When You Take Control Like That, Sammy
by Pinlicous
Summary: Dean always seems to be the dominate one in their relationship. However, Dean likes to mix it up now and again by poking at Sam's buttons.


**Artist Note** Prompt and title courtesy of humming-metallica-in-the-tardis Via tumblr.

I'll let you know now that this is my first time writing anything remotely sexual. Excuse any awkwardness.

* * *

There he was again. Leather jacket hanging on his back with it's collar stuck up over his ears. He thought he looked cool like that. And Sam will admit, he did look cool like that. But not when he was pushing into some girl's personal space, shooting her looks like he's totally into her. Sam knows Dean isn't, though. Dean isn't into girls as much as he used to. Before he started messing around with Sam, that is.

But there was nothing serious going on between Sam and Dean to warrant this kind of action. Dean just liked it when Sam took over for a while. He really liked it. So, when Sam smacked his hand on Dean's shoulder, clutching it with as much force as he could muster- which is a lot- Dean got chills right there. Dean was a little embarrassed to be taken by such surprise. He'd later play it off as letting Sam feel triumph for once. For now, though, he let Sam drag him out of the bar.

Sam slammed Dean into the hotel wall the moment Dean closed the door. His fists were balled tightly in his leather jacket and now Dean didn't seem so cool in it even without the blonde hanging on him. Now it just looked better on the floor. Dean didn't put up much fight when Sam tore it off, though, so he must have had a mutual understanding.

"Oh, easy tiger." Dean teased, warming his hands around Sam's tight arm muscles. Sam wouldn't have that, though. Not with this intense heat gnawing it's way into Sam's pants. Sam grunted, pushing himself up against Dean. Both of them tried to stifle a moan. When Sam was this up for taking control, he didn't want to allow Dean to find any weakness in him. And Dean didn't like to bottom all that much, his pride was at stake, here. But Dean just couldn't take it. He'd ask for it, after all.

Sam rubbed up against Dean's crotch, tugging up his shirt for better access to his muscular torso. Throwing his head back, Dean moaned again. His muscles were tensed up from all this friction. He wanted so badly to crush his hips back into Sam's, but the little bitch wasn't having that, either.

Eventually, the boys made their way to the bed and Sam threw Dean backward. This surge of adrenaline was one this Dean counted on the most for a fun night. The best way to get that? Make Sam jealous. And Dean couldn't help it. Sometimes he enjoyed breaking his brothers heart. But only when he knew it would end like this. He'd made damn sure of that since the last time he flirted with a guy, Sam had the biggest chick flick moment of all time. He bawled for ten minutes straight and only kissing him between hiccups had quelled the little girl.

Dean was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts as Sam tugged off his brother's jeans. When did he get his shirt off?

Sam was sitting on top of him now, his jeans still on. Sam and his teasing. Sam could see the face Dean was making, apparently, because he smirked as he slowly leaned down to plant soft and tender kissing on Dean's neck. A kiss and a bite, then a lick and a suck. Dean started to get harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore. Enough of this agonizing wait! Dean pushed on Sam's shoulders in an attempt to flip them over. When he failed, though, he felt a rush from his chest to his pants as Sam crushed their hips together.

"If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask." Sam whispered into Dean's ear earning him a moan. Dean sneaked in a few grinds here or there, but that just got him more flustered. He wanted it and he wanted it right now.

"I want it." Dean caved in. He tried to keep quiet, hoping to creep past Sam's ears. Judging by the smile Sam bore, though, that wasn't the case.

"Want what?" He prodded. He loved doing this to Dean. Almost as much as he loved the guy himself.

Dean grunted an incoherent, "you know what." Sam seemed to accept the weak response. The sound of Sam's belt being unbuckled was all Dean needed to hear. He closed his eyes, waiting for Sam's weight to be fully on him again.

The thin layer of their boxers was so much nicer. He could feel Sam's hands so much better, his grinds so much fuller. His breath hitched a soon as he felt Sam's large hand on his member. A lump in his throat formed and he tried to swallow around it. His breath caught in his throat as soon as his little brother started pumping faster and faster. Nothing was better than this, he thought.

"Sammy..." He groaned as he tried to move his hips into Sam's hand. He was hushed bySam, lips sealing together in an effort to keep this slow and painfully good.

Dean wouldn't admit to coming with a whimper, nor would he admit to saying "faster, faster, Sammy!" But Sam was there to witness it with front row seats. An interactive play he didn't mind coming to see now and again.

Sam allowed him to ride out is orgasm. His hips thrust harder and harder as he reached the end, only hoping for another go. But Sam let go of him, leaned in, and planted a kiss on his ear.

He whispered softly, yet firmly, "Mine."


End file.
